Liar
by shewhoshallwrite
Summary: "Shane, you tried. But trying didnt seem to be enough with you. You lied to me. You had a wandering eye. You didnt give a crap about my feelings. I couldn't do it anymore."


Liar

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: uh... One shot? (weak smile) here?

–

He sadly looks at her as she throws the contents of her closet into a suitcase. He has no idea what he did wrong. He just knows that for something he did, she is leaving. He is afraid to ask. She seems angry. She zips up her bags. She puts them on the floor. She tries to leave the room but he is standing in the doorway, preventing her from leaving. She looks up, her eyes large and shimmering with fresh tears. He has to look down, his height posing a problem if they wish to look each other in the eyes. She bites her lip and pushes against him, "Move." He doesn't budge, "No." Her tears begin to fall. She fights him harder and harder. He refuses to move. He can't let her leave. She becomes desperate. She tries to crawl between his legs to escape. He simply grabs her hips pulling her up.

"Mitchie why are you leaving?" She doesnt answer. She simply falls apart. He pulls her close. She fights him. Shes desperate to leave him. To escape his embrace. But he softly kisses her. And as always she melts. He knew she would. No matter what he ever did to her, she would always turn into putty with a simply kiss. He softly pushes her away from the door. He continues to kiss her. He smiles softly hearing a moan exit her. Her body slowly relaxes.

She is his.

–

She wakes up before him. She quietly resumes packing. She cant fall for his act again. She has to leave. She quickly throws her bags in the car. But before she leaves, she goes back to the slumbering ex. She digs in the drawer. She pulls out a sharpie. As she uncaps it she reconsiders. She decides to continue. She scribbles on his forehead, careful not to wake him. Then she puts the sharpie away, and leaves.

–

Shane wakes up, her spot empty. He already knew why it was empty. She still left. He got up sadly. The house felt empty. He scratched his head going to shower. He might as well continue with his life. He doesnt notice the word on his forehead. He simply starts the shower. However as he is undressing, something catches his eye. He stops. He stares at himself in the mirror. He sees on his forehead, large black letters. LIAR. He tried to rub them off. LIAR. Nothing. LIAR. He continues. LIAR.

His heart begins to race.

LIAR.

She knew.

LIAR.

Thats why she left.

LIAR.

He fell to the floor in a panic.

LIAR.

The water in the shower began to spill out into the bathroom.

LIAR.

She was gone.

LIAR.

But it was his own fault.

LIAR.

Right?

LIAR.

–

She softly cuddled against him. She softly inhaled his scent. God. She was so much happier now. She was so glad she left Shane. He was terrible. And she was so happy that when she first found out she came to him. She felt him run his fingers down her back. She smiled up at him. He was much better.

Yes, Nate was much better.

–

She got another call from Shane. He wouldnt stop. Every chance he had he would call her. One day, she got sick of it. And she answered. "Yes Shane?" "You left." "Yes Shane." "Why?"

She sighed running a hand through her hair. "Because frankly Shane... your an asshole," the other end was silent, "Shane, you tried. But trying didnt seem to be enough with you. You lied to me. You had a wandering eye. You didnt give a crap about my feelings. I couldn't do it anymore."

His voice was soft, almost quiet as he asked her his next question. "What was the breaking point?"

She froze. She knew. She knew he knew. So why was he asking this? She stumbled over herself but she choked out an answer, "Shane.. you told me I was the only one. You told me you were never with any one else. You were though Shane. And you were supporting her on the side. It seemed almost like you rather spend the rest of your life with her."

He was caught red handed. His heart stopped. She continued, "Shane.. I just... I couldn't. I couldn't be with someone who wasn't willing to be in a monogamous relationship with me," as she continued he could hear her softly begin to sob on the other end, "Ive found some one else. And Shane. He makes me happy." And with that she hung up.

There was no hope for them. Shane no longer even held hope, for anything. He was alone. Without anyone in the world. But Mitchie... she had someone. She was happy. Shane was not. Shane booked a plane ticket. He never wanted to be in the place, where he had destroyed his own chances at happiness. He simply, wanted to exile himself. Forever.


End file.
